Memories of Light and Shadow
by MentallyEatingPastawithItaly
Summary: Hitomi is half Uchiha and hates it with all her heart. So when their all dead and she has to take care of the last one because of a promise to a friend, will she soften her heart for the revenge obsessed Uchiha? Or will she continue to let hatred consume her? And will she change young Sasuke for the better? No pairings decided
1. Prolouge

"So there are only three Uchiha left..." the Third Hokage said sadly. "Yes, three if you include the half blood girl." "Of course I include her. Despite her being of a civilian blood line and the Uchiha bloodline, she still has the Sharingan and wears the Uchiha clan symbol. She got injured by some unknown force on her team's C-Rank, correct?" the Hokage said. "Yes, sir. She is currently in a coma at the hospital. Medic-nin believe she will wake in the next few hours." The ANBU guard replied. "I will be going to visit Hitomi Uchiha then." he said. "Yes Lord Hokage."

I was dead, almost sure of it. It was just _great! _13 years old, just made it to Chunin, and then died on the way home on a C-Rank. That damn Hyuuga would NEVER let me hear the end of this one. I could almost hear his annoying voice. "If you would train instead of talking about how unfair it is you can't buy sake at your age or napping, maybe you wouldn't have died, BAKA!" That would be hell, right there. Suddenly, my vision of hell went away, and I heard talking.

"It's sad, she is one of the last Uchihas. But I doubt Hitomi will be too sad."

"Why do you say that?"

"She is the child from the 'Love Child gets Sharingan at School' controversy."

"Don't talk about her as if she can't hear. Just, both of you leave the room."

"Yes, Lord Hokage!"

I heard footsteps leave. "Damn Uchiha, not even leaving me the hell alone when I'm trying to die..." I muttered. "Hitomi!Are you awake?" the Hokage exclaimed. "If I say no, can I go back to sleep?" I said with eyes still closed. I heard a warning, "Hitomi..." I yawned and opened my light brown eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I guess I'm not dead . Great. And I'm sure your not here to have a sip of tea and check on my well being. So what's goin on?" he sighed, probably because of my "disrespectful" tone.

"Hitomi, I'm afraid that the whole Uchiha clan was killed 2 nights ago." he said with a sad voice. "Hn. That was the last thing that I expected to hear. I guess I will never be hearing from them assholes again." my eyes widened,"What about the Weasel-Brain, Itachi!?" I exclaimed. "He was the one that killed them all."The Hokage said sullenly. _God damn, Itachi... What the hell happened to you, Weasel-Brain?_ I thought. "But he spared one person, who is also in the hospital." I could almost say who he spared along with him, "Sasuke."

"And he is the reason I am here..." the hokage said looking down and back at me. _I have a feeling I'm not going to like what he has to say..._I thought. "We need a place for Sasuke to stay. The council and I all believe he should stay with you, since you are both Uchiha." "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! One, I am no Uchiha. I hate that clan. Two, you want ME, the not even full blood Uchiha, the disappointment of that damn clan, to raise Sasuke, whose father had my mother killed?" I asked."When you say it in that way, it sounds cruel. But your one of the only choices. Many major clans want to take him in, but I'm afraid it's just for personal gain. So he can either stay with you where he will have food, and not be all alone with nothing and nobody, or he can stay on his own with nothing and nobody." he said. "When you say it like that, it sounds cruel..." I said. My head began to pulse as I tried to decide. I suddenly remembered something that happened while training a few weeks ago.

Flashback

It was a normal training day with Itachi... "Hitomi," he said as I tried to punch him in the face. "What, Weasel-Brain?" I asked as I was dodging a kick to my stomach. "I need you to promise me something." he said. I jumped back while throwing a kunai, "Eh? What do I need to promise?" I asked. He deflected the kunai easily. "If I am ever at the point that I can't protect my brother, Sasuke, I need you to be there for him no matter what. Please." I lowered the senbons I was going to skewer him with and looked him straight in the eye. It wasn't like him to beg or be nice, to me. With my wide eyes, I nodded and quickly grinned. "Sure I'll watch the brat if you can't be there to be overly protective of him." my grin dropped as it turned into a glare. "And I will seriously kill you if you fucking die, Weasel-Brain." "That made no sense at all." he gave me a smirk. I immediately deepened my glare and threw my senbons at him. One got him as he dodged, and the others flew to the ground. He poofed and turned into a log. _Dammit, where is he? Front, top, below, left, right? Where the hell am I forgeting? Oh... Behind. _I slowly turned around. He had one kunai pointed at the front of my neck, and one at the back, Sharingan ablazing. "Damn you cheater! You said no Sharingan!" I exclaimed. "I said no such thing..."he said, his face the perfect picture of innocence (practically saw the damn halo). I growled at him and activated my own SharinganThat's when the fight really began.

Flashback ends

The Hokage was looking at me expectantly. I sighed. "Damn you to hell and beyond for making me promise that, Itachi. damn you..." I mumbled. Elsewhere, a young missing-nin was eating dinner and felt a chill. "Hn. Hitomi must have gotten the news." he mumbled and went back to his food.(Innocence)

"I'll take him. But remember, I am 13 and I can't be no mama. And I have missions and stuff I have to do. " "Don't worry, your suspended from missions for the next 6 months." he said. "WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS MAN!? HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA PAY RENT!? WHAT THE FUUUUUuuuuudge and crackers?" I said calming down. "I will handle it. Just try to feel better soon. Take care of yourself, I'm afraid I have paperwork to do." I waved and grunted at him. Once he left, I reached for a pillowand put it over my mouth and screamed, "SON OF A PENIS, WHY!? WHY!? YOU BASTARD! DAMMIT!"What I didn't know was thepat the Hokage was shaking his head outside my door. Oops?


	2. Meeting the Uchiha-brat

I don't hate kids. Seriously I really don't. Kids are cute and sweet. Well unless their brats, but there was this one little Academy student I met a year ago when I was still Genin . She was shy and crying on her own.

Flashback

"Hey, you okay kid?" I ask the girl in the clearing near Training Ground 6. "I'm o-okay." She said softly. "Hn. It sure doesn't look like it. You, know sometimes its good to, erm, talk to someone. I won't laugh, promise!"I said. She lifted her head up and looked at me through her shaggy pink bangs. "The kids t-tease me. About my big forehead, and I am weak. They say I c-cry too much." She said between sobs. I patted her head.

"I used to be shy, and I was bullied. I never wanted to bother my mom about how sad and scared i was. But overall, I was mad. I was sick and tired of being stepped on. So I decided I was going to be strong. I created anouter personality that was tough and cool. And I ended up depending on that. But you, I think your the opposite. Your developing an Inner self that will help you to be strong. Your a strong girl, just try not to get too distracted in the Academy. Meaning, no boys. And try training in everything, especially what you suck at. Then they wouldn't be able to call you weak. Erm, oh yeah! And the forehead thing? Psssssh... ignore that. They are Saying that to get a reaction. Just read a book while they're talking, and if they try to steal it, act as if you never heard them. And if they get violent, kick their a-erm-butts! Heh, just ignore and stay quietis what I did."

She stared at me. "Oh! Erm, sorry, I guess I got way into my bully speech. I sweatdropped as I tried to laugh off the awkwardness, but she kept staring silently. "Erm, uh I'M HITOMI! Nice to meetcha, eh?" She turned her head down, and I saw tears hit her knee. "Oh crap! I made a kid cry!I am soo sorry! Forget the extreme stupidity I said!" She sniffled and smiled while the tears ran down her face. "I'm Sakura. Thank you for talking to on me!" She said with a grin and a blush on her cheeks. I noticed something while she smiled. Intook down one of my two ponytails and gave it to her. "Youhave a cute face. So you shouldn't use your hair to cover your forehead. It drowns out your adorable face. If you got it, flaunt it! OH CRAP! At this point I am late for dinner with the team! Hyuuga-brat will NEVER LET ME HEAR THE END OF THIS! Ohmehgawd, erm, Sakura did you need a walk home?" I said freaking out. "No, I will be fine. Don't worry." She gave me a big grin. I gave hera hug, "SO CUTE!" Actually, I saw her a week later with a pretty blond friend and she had her hair in a cute short ponytail.

Flashback ends

So, yeah, I don't hate kids. But brats, erm, heh I can do without. The boy, Sasuke was released the day beforeme, andhe chose to meet me. When he walked in, I could see his resemblance to Itachi. And sadly, I saw the resemblence to his dad.**"D-Don't kill my mom! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'LL NEVER USE THE SHARINGAN AGAIN PLEASE! JUST DON'T KILL HER!" ** I blinked and shoved the old memory to the back of my head. If he was an going to live with me, I couldn't think of his damn clan aand what they have done every time I look at him. "Well, hi. I'm Hitomi. Nice to, erm, meet you!" I said with a small smile. He gave me a cold stare until saying, "Did you escape from him?" "Erm, no I was on a mission with my team. And I guess I got knocked out on the way home." I said."Hn. Your Nothing impressive." "WELL EXCUSE ME, MR. HIGH AND FUCKING MIGHTY. HOW MANY MISSIONS HAVE YOU BEEN ON!?"

"I hate you."

"Your not necessarily my cup of sake either, brat."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"This can go on forever, brat."

"..."

"..."

I could almost see the lightning bolt forming between our glare. _things are going to get seriously interesting at the Hitomi houshold. Wait till Anko hears about this..._

"HITOMI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" _Hn. Speak of the devil._


	3. Visitation

"ANKO!" I exclaimed at seeing my old friend, and idol. "I just got back from a mission, I heard you we're in the hospital. What the hell did you do this time to get yourself in this hellhole?" she said quickly. "Well, eh, I don't really remember..." I said rubbing my head. She looked like she was going to explode, but she calmed down, I I guess that is understandable since you did hit your head... Is your team alright?" she asked. "Well, uh, I don't know. I'm sure they'll be here soon. Knowing Rika-sensei she's gonna yell at me and punish me for blacking out, Daisuke will cry and apoligize for not protecting me, and that damn Katashi will call me back of the head, damn Hyuuga." I shuddered just imagining what my punishment will be.

"I feel sorry for you since your on Rika's team. She was insane back in the Academy days. Now she seems even worse." Anko said. Anko looked at the boy sitting next to my bed and blinked. "Who's this?" she asked. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, I'll be taking care of him. He's a brat, but he's family." I said. He gave me a glare. "Hn." "He is SUCH A CUTIE!" Anko exclaimed hugging the little brat. He was glaring at the young lady trying to push her off. "I wouldn't do that, Koko, he bites." I said. "Oh... But he's so CUUTE!" She said. He was turning blue, and he tried to push her off. He looked at me, "Sorry brat, I can'thelp you out of this one." I said inbetween my own laughter. "GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled at Anko who quickly let go of the boy. He stomped out of the room in a little huff.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was a brat." Anko said. "Ya think? Plus, now that the Uchiha clan was massacred, I'm the one who has to take him in. It's funny... I've tried to have nothing to do with the Uchiha clan for years. Now, I have to raise the son of the man who killed my mother. The Uchiha still haunt me, even when their all gone. And, heh, Itachi... He went and made me promise to take care of his brother. He must have fully known what he would have to do.. So he made me promise that on purpose. I-I, don't get this. Why did I have to have this cursed Sharingan." I realized I crying my eyes out, and Anko was sitting on the hospital bed hugging me, letting me cry on her shoulder. "If you ever need any help, Mimi. Tell me, cause I'll be there for you, like you've been there for me all these years." she said, patting my head like my mom used to do when I was little. We were left alone until I heard ruckus from down the hall."

"THAT IS MY STUDENT! I HAVE TO SEE HER!"

"Rika-sensei... Maybe you should calm down so we can talk this out calmly."

"SHUT UP DAISUKE!"

"I'M SORRY I WAS BORN RIKA-SENSEI!"

"Your both very loud. You most likely woke someone who just died, congratulations."

"TT-TT I'M SORRY, KATASHI!"

I looked over at Anko. "Can you tell the receptionsists they can let them in my room?" I asked. "No problem." she said as she left the room, and yelled at them to stop yelling and come to the room. I saw my, eh hem, special team. There was Rika Utau, my crazy sensei with her light lavender hair and big blue eyes, Daisuke Hiroyuki, a shy coward from a civilian clan who happens to have amazing chakra control, and last and the least, that damn Katashi Hyuuga, the bratty asshole that looks like every other Hyuuga. So damn proud, he gets on my damn nerves.

"Oh, my sweet HITOMI!" Rika-sensei had tears in her eyes, she quickly was at my side killing me in a spine crushing hug. ""N-Nice to see ya, Rika-sensei..." I said patting her back. "Um, Rika-sensei... I think your killing her..." Daisuke said in his quiet voice. She let go and looked at me with a serious look in your eyes. "I take it that you have heard about what happened to your-er- the Uchiha clan." she said. "Yeah, since its jus me and the heir's son, I have to take care of him. And the Hokage is making me take 6 months off." I said. "I'm sorry, Sensei!" I said. "It's fine, Hitomi. That just gives us plenty of time for special training..." she had a scary look in her eyes almost as if she was imagining every single possible way to train (TORTURE) us...

"Oh, Hitomi, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you! You being in pain is all my fault! I know I'm not worth your forgiveness, but please accept my apoligy!" He kneeled and bowed to me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Hyuuga-brat who muttered, "Fools." I took my hand and hit Daisuke on the back of the head. "It's not your fault, Daisuke. It was..." I stopped myself. I had no idea how and why I blacked out. "I don't know..." I said, I looked to the side and tried to think. "It looks like she's thinking. I believe the apocalypse is coming." Katashi said in that serious tone, that tends to really piss me off. "Your high and mighty attitude really pisses me off!" I exclaimed glaring at him. "It's not an attitude. It's just how I am naturally. Plus, I can do as I please since I am the strongest member of this team." he said emotionlessly, but confidently. "Eh, eh, eh! You're not the strongest since you are still only a Genin, when Hitomi is a Chunin, and I'm a Jonin thank you very much!" Rika-sensei said with her foot going deep into Katashi's face. I giggled at my team, they seemed to always get me laughing. I noticed that Anko was gone. while Rika-sensei was busy tormenting Katashi, I told Daisuke to come over to me. "Where did Anko go?" I asked the shy brunette. "She thought we could all use some time alone for, 'Much Needed Team Bonding'" he said.

"Daisuke!" Rika-sensei and Hyuuga-brat said together. "Tell this woman that she is being immature by making me do laps for telling the truth." "Tell Katashi he is an overconfident fool! And his hubris will one day be his downfall!" Rika-sensei said childishly. I think they both enjoy tormenting poor Daisuke who was then sweating and crying, and breathing in a paper bag.

"Um, excuse me? Am I in the correct room to visit Miss Hitomi?" a small voice said. We turned around to see a young pink haired girl in the door way who had the most adorable little ponytail. "Hey, Sakura! How are you doing?" I said with a big grin. "I'm doing well! How are you? Wait... Your in a hospital, so are you doing well despite the injuries?" she asked as she sat on my bed. "Yeah, I feel fine. Slight headache, probably from my loud, troublesome team." I said looking at my team, Rika-sensei looked especially offended. Sakura turned to my team and gave a smile, "Hi Rika-sensei, Daisuke, and Katashi!" "Hi!" they all said with smiles, or smirks in Katashi's case. "How has things been going at the Academy?" I asked. "It's fun! I have been training alot in Taijutsu because that seems to be where I'm weakest. And I've been doing my best at avoiding boys. One of them is okay looking, but all the girls obsess over him instead of trying to get stronger for the village. Miss Hitomi, I really fear for the future of this village." little Sakura said. I laughed at the young mature girl and ruffled her hair, and she seemed to get smiles out of the others (Smirk in Katashi's case).

"Did you ever get that one boy who was still trying to bully you?" I asked. "I totally got him! Cha! I did that move you said would only work on guys that we're Genin and below." she said with a smile. "Oh, that special kick. Heh heh heh." I said. "And once he feel on the ground I stepped on the spot you told me to kick. I got in trouble, but... IT FELT SO GOOD, CHA!" I was laughing really hard by the end of her story, and I saw the boys in the room wince as she said she stepped on the... heh this story is rated T, oops. A knock on the door soon came, and it was a male medic-nin.

"Hi there, Hitomi Uchiha." "It's Chou. Hitomi Chou." I said a little too quickly. Me saying that didn't faise (faze, faize? Heck I don't know) him. "You have a small concussion and a few bruises. Other that your very healthy. We think you we're put under a Genjutsu that forced you to black out. I don't suppose you would remember it, because of the concussion. So, we will keep you here over night for observation and we should be letting you leave in the morning." The medic-nin said. "OH HEEEEECKSSS YEAH!" I exclaimed loudly with a big smile on my face. "We know she's okay, so I'm leaving." Katashi said. He got up and began to leave. "Oh, we walk the same way home, and he protects me from the neighborhood bullies. I'll see you later, Hitomi!" Daisuke said quickly, running after Katashi. "And I happen to have a date with a certain ANBU captain..." Riku-Sensei said with a wink. "So, I guess it's just you and me, Sakura..." I said. "Well... Mom said I had to be home by sundown..." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head. "Okay, okay. Go on... Just leave me here forever alone..." I said. "Oh, don't be like that Miss Hitomi!" she said. I gave her a smile, "Just be careful on your way home. No talking to strangers, going into dark alleys, no going into dark alleys with strangers, and get home quickly." I said. "Hai!" she said as she ran out of my hospital room.

Soon I was beginning to fall asleep when I heard the door quietly open. I opened my eyes and saw a certain Uchiha standing above me.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Weasel-Brain!?"


	4. Hell's Insanity

"That is no way to greet me, Tomi."

"I'm fully allowed to greet you this way. One, your kind of a fucking missing-nin. Two, I have to take care of the brat because of number One. And three, DON'T CALL ME TOMI!" I then thought of something and looked up at him in fear. "Your not about to kill me, are you?" I asked scooting slowly away from him. "Possibly. But, if you be good I won't have to." he said. I sighed in relief, because I hopefully wouldn't be dying, and I wouldn't have to do the Daisuke beg. "I never got to tell you goodbye, before I left for good." he said. "Oh... Well, bub, you realize I'm gonna have to try to stop you from leaving, Weasel-Brain." I said with a yawn.

"Your injured, you won't be able to touch me. Even in training, you could barely get a hit on me." Itachi said calmly. I gave a smirk, "You forgot one small factor, Itachi. I am a descendant of the Chou family. We have beings within us from the deepest depths of hell. If I let Eira out, I could possibly kill you. It comes from Anger and a small thing called Insanity." I said with a grin. "The Curse of Hell's Insanity." he muttered. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Just take care of him, Hitomi. And don't get killed." he said quickly before I opened my eyes.

_A dream, yet so real. Damn Itachi, getting me in my sleep. I am gonna kill his ass when I see him!_

Someone twisted the doorknob. I grabbed a kunai I think Daisuke left on the table. It opened and I saw the small figure of Sasuke. I calmly put it under my pillow. "Hows it goin, brat? Whatcha doin here? I doubt your here to see little old me." I said. "There are shinobi surrounding the compound and they won't let me in. So I came here to sleep." he said. I sighed, "Okay, here's a blanket you can sleep on this little seat next to my bed." I said. He scrunched up his nose as if he were about to refuse but he grudgidly sat down and put the blanket around him and put his head on the foot of my bed.

I woke up the next morning really early and saw Sasuke shivering. I sighed, "Kids..." I said quietly. I got a nearby blanket and put it around him. "Funny when he's not being a bratty kid, he looks like a sweet kid. But he still has that damn Uchiha personality..." I whispered. A doctor soon came in with a smile. "Hi there Hitomi, I'm pleased to tell you that you are well enough to be able to leave the hospital. You will need time to rest and take it easy since you have that small concussion." he said. "Thank god!" I said with chibi tears running down my face. "I'll send someone to bring you your clothes." he said. "Thank you Medic-nin, sir!" I exclaimed happily.

"We'll be leaving soon?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, Sleeping Beauty is awake! And yeah, once I get my clothes and the stuff, I'll be out of here!" I said. "Good." he said quietly. He left the room as I changed into my clothes a few minutes later. I was in my normal out fit. A net, er, mesh tank top that shows a bit of my stomach, white short shorts with my forehead protector around my right leg, the stupid Uchiha clan necklace my dad made me where, and my little black slippers. Oh what? I don't where ninja sandals? Na... Those things are uncomfortable, and it's easier for walking on trees and jumping on buildings. Chakra control, ya know? It's some hard stuff.

As we were walking to my small 2 bedroom apartment, we got farther and farther away from the Clan Compound. "How much farther is your apartment?" he asked. "Not too much further. Could be way worse, ya know?" I said. We finally got to my sweet crappy apartment complex. He turned his nose up, "This is where you live?" he asked. "Yeah, you got a problem with it, brat?" I asked. "Your a disgrace." he said simply. "Hey kid I ain't trying to please no body, including you! So you could shut up and live with it or you can just shut the hell up. Take your pick, brat." I said with a glare. "Hn." "That's what I thought."

We walked into my barely furnished apartment. I only had basic essentials that were needed for living. Sasuke let his nose get even higher. I rolled my eyes, "Okay, here's your room, it is right next to the bathroom. So yeah... And the kitchen is right up th hall which you already knew, so...er..." Too awkward for my taste, Just Sayin! Then he asked a question I really didn't to say the answer to. "Why don't you live at the Uchiha compound?"

"Er... There's this reason, that reason, and that one too... Too many memories I guess. Just, I kinda hated it there. While I was there, I was full of hatred, and if I was there any longer, I would have went insane. Even now I can't go within 100 feet of that hell hole." I said. "How can you say it was hell there? Being trained by the best, and..." "Your too young. You don't know how they are. I lost someone close to me, when I was little because." I couldn't finish my sentence. "What would you know about loss? I've heard people talk about you. Your mother was an outsider, and I remember father saying she was a whore." he said. My eyes widened. And immediatly narrowed at the young boy. "Don't you ever SPEAK OF MY MOTHER!" I screamed. My head began to pound immensely. "Shit! Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" I yelled as I held my head in pain. It was her, Eira, who was trying to use my large amount of anger to take over. I saw all black, my mindscape.

**"Let me out, Hitomi..." the mirror image of me said. Yet instead of having big brown eyes she had bright purple eyes. "Let Me Out. Letmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeout LET ME OUT!" **

"NO FUCKING WAY YOU DIRTY BITCH!" I screamed. The headache was gone, and Sasuke was staring at me with wide eyes. My kunai was in my hand, and I immediatly put it away. "Sorry, brat. I didn't get time to tell you. What you saw was Eira. The Chou clan, is cursed. When our anger gets to a high level, our most evil selves come out. Ruthless, blood thirsty, and insane. It's called the Curse of Hell's Insanity. So it would be in your best interest not to get me too angry, kay?" I said. Sasuke was silent. "I'm really sorry, I promise Eira doesn't come out alot. Just when someone talks about my mom, or threatens my friends." I said. "I- I am... I" he stuttered. "You ain't gotta say it. I got that pride problem, I seem to have gotten it from my Uchiha blood, eh. Like apoligizing to you just now, tasted like vinegar." I said with a smile. I got up and went to the refridgerator. "Aw... No peanut butter! AND no bacon! I have to seriously go to the store. Hey,Sasuke, can you think of anything we need to get to eat?" I asked. He came up behind me and glanced at the fridge. "Tomatoes." he said quickly. "Daaaaang! How the heck did I forget that one? I love tomatoes! Baka baka baka baka baka..." I exclaimed giving mysel facepalm after face palm after facepalm

.

**Hi there! Mentally Eating Pasta with Italy here, and I have one thing to say. **

**Tomato-Mato-Mato Tomato-mato Parade! To the Enchanting World, **

**Andiamo! **

**Gomen, song from Hetalia, kinda had to say that since Hetalia is kind of my name sake, ya know? But anyway, please review so I know what to improve on and what you liked or disliked about the story! Thank you for reading, because if your reading this, it means you have the slightest bit of interest in this story, which I can't thank you enough! So with that said...**

**Hasta la Pasta! And may Natsu and Death the Kid be with you...**


	5. Insert Random Chapter Name Here

Goddamn brat..." I mumbled as I stomped through the crowd of people who were staring at me. It had been a week since I got out of the hospital. And Sasuke had barely been at home. I knew exactly where he was. He was training, and training, and training, and freaking training. "Damn kid, he goes and makes me have to take him home..." I grumbled. I soon got to Training Ground 7, which is ironically where I normally train on my own. "Hey, brat! Are you ever going to go home and rest?" I asked. He threw a shuriken at a target near him. "No. Not until I am strong enough to kill him." He grumbled. "Hn. Wow, kid. Your either really determined, or really stupid. I'm gonna go with number 2, now come on. I am not letting you faint out here. I bet you have a fever and are really tired." I said. "Hn." Is all I heard from the brat. "Errrrrr... THATS IT, IF YOU AIN'T GONNA STOP WITHYOUR OWN GODDAMN FREE WILL, I WILL DRAG YOU HOME, BRAT!" I yelled. He looked over at me, and 'hn'ed at me again. I stomped over to him,"Let's go brat." I said. I grabbed his wrist and lifted him up, and easily began to carry that skinny kid home. He didn't kick or yell, but just glared. "You know, there are only a few things that are about equally important to training. One of those is a small thing called rest. There's only so much your muscles and chakra can take. You could have easily collapsed or even died from chakra exhaustion or something." He looked down, I smirked because I knew, he knew that I was right. I took the back roads to my apartment complex, mostly, I didn't want to cause him that much embarrassment. I heard some talking. Okay, more like yelling.

"This is what you get you MONSTER!" I flinched at the word monster.

"Demon freak!" another guy yelled.

I put Sasuke down, "Stay behind me," I whispered. He narrowed his eyes and ran to attack the two men that we're beating up this little kid. "SASUKE!" I yelled. He jumped at the tallest man and attempted to kick his face. I ran out, but I was too late. The man caught Sasuke and had a kunai pressed down on his neck. "You fuckers better let go of my brat. You two just let him go and leave, so I won't have to kill you." I said with a glare. The two men began to laugh.

"I guess I have no choice, SHARINGAN!"

I closed my eyes, "Eira, I will let you out, just don't hurt the kids. Please just protect them." I said to my mindscape. "About damn time, Hitomi. I won't hurt the little shits, I will just kill those two attackers."

Eira opened my eyes. I knew what was happening around me, but I couldn't control my movements and speech. It was all Eira. "So, you fuckers refuse to listen to my host? True fools. I hope your both ready to die a painful death." She dashed forward with super speed. Kicking one man in the face who flew back. He most likely had a broken nose. She took my kunai and threw at the man's chest. Barely missing vital organs. "I'll let you suffer for a while. Plus, I have one more fucker to kill." she said giving the other man a glare with a grin. "One more..." The man was shaking, he had the look of total fear in his eyes. He dropped Sasuke who scrambled away from us. "Heh, time to die." I said with my kunai in my hand.

"Stop!" I heard a voice yell. It was two members of the ANBU. I knew I had to hurry up and get Eira back to my mindscape.

"Thanks, Eira, please go back."

"Yeah, yeah. God fucking damn it. That was so boring. Next time, let me out so I can kill bigger, more POWERFUL people. I was almost looking forward to attacking those damn ANBU."

"Way to get here late, ANBU. I know you we're here the whole time. You could have helped this kid." I said glancing at the little blond who was bloody on the ground. When looked back, the ANBU we're gone and so we're the two bloody men. "Damn it! I didn't get to finish lecturing them damn ANBU!" I exclaimed. I looked over at the blond kid. "Hey, Sasuke, you know this kid?" I asked.

"He's the dobe in my class, Naruto Uzumaki." he muttered. My eyes widened as I heard the name. 'Naruto Uzumaki... He's the poor kid that has the 9 Tailed Fox sealed inside of him.' I frowned. 'Damn people, this kid isn't the fox. I don't see why some of these jerks have to be such asses to such a cute kid.' I thought. I gently picked up the bloody and bruised boy and began to walk towards the nearest hospital. "Sasuke, do you want to go home, or come with me to the hospital?" I asked. He grunted and walked beside me, glaringat random people that passed us. They we're also tossing us glares and other weird looks.

"GET THIS MONSTER OUT OF HERE!"

"Bitch, this is a HOSPITAL, you have to heal the kid because ITS YOUR JOB!"

"Ma'am if you don't leave calmly NOW, I will be forced to have you thrown out."

"Oh hell no, did you just THREATEN ME? OHHHH! I WILL WAKE UP THE DEAD IN THIS JOINT, YOU C**K ASS BITCH!"

"Way to get us thrown out, Hitomi." Sasuke muttered dusting himself off. "Oooooh. That girl. She dirty. She. Dirty." I muttered at the door that was closed and locked behind us. "You could have made her let the dobe in by using the Uchiha name. She would immediatly oblige." Sasuke said. "Unlike you, I'm not proud of my Uchiha heritage." he sent me a glare. I got up with Naruto in my arms and began to walk towardthe home ofthe one person who could help.

"Daaaaaaaaaaisuke!" I yelled kicking his door at his small house. He opened the door and he was in his light grey pajamas with his little bedhead. "Oh... Hi, Hitomi. Is something wrong?" he glanced down and saw the injured boy in my arms. "Ooooooh, your not trying to make me..." he trailed off and stared at me with wide eyes. He had started medic training a month before this. "Oh, Hitomi! Why not take him to a hospital? I'm a terrible medic and I can barely heal afish! How could I heal a boy! No, no no, nononononononnoonono! I can't do it. I'm sorry, I- I just don't trust myself, to heal him." he said. "What a coward." Sasuke muttered. I kicked Sasuke in the side, and Daisuke I could tell was about to cry and apoligize a bunch. He began to say something when I immediatly interuppted him. "Daisuke. Don't you dare say you can't. Remember when I tried to heal a fish. I got it healthy than I killed it.. You are a great shinobi with a good heart. And your the only one who can heal him. I would trust you with my life and I wouldn'lt give it a second thought. I know you can do it. Please, just heal him, I am begging you." I said looking him straight in his bright brown eyes. They began to tear up. He began to have a serious look on his face, and gave a brave nod. "I'll do my best!" he exclaimed.

He pushed his cat, Kyou, off the couch (which surprised me the most. He worships that cat) and I sat Naruto on the couch. He checked him over. "He is already healing, amazingly. But it is very slow, but fast compared to how people normally heal. So I can speed that up." he said. I looked over at Sasuke who was randomly glaring at Kyou. And funnily Kyou seemed to be glaring back. I looked back and saw Daisuke had green chakra around his hands and I could see Naruto's bruises began to fade, and his cuts began to scab over. Daisuke began to breathe really heavily. The green chakra soon vanished and Daisuke was obviously exhausted. He opened his eyes andgave a brave smile, "H-He should be fine. I-I'm tired..." Daisuke said. "Oh, Daisuke, thank you!" I said. He tried to get up but stumbled, I caught him. "Here, Daisuke, I'll help you get to bed." I said. "Thank you, Hitomi." he said. I half dragged-half carried him to his bed where he fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. I walked in his living room and picked up Naruto, "Come on, Sasuke. Stop glaring at the cat and lets go home." I said. He gave me a smirk and a "Hn." And we began to walk home.

* * *

**Hey Want a Random Story about Me**

**That is Anime Music Related?**

**No?! Then Skip The Next Big Paragraph and Go to Whats After , K?**

**I was looking for a J-Rock or Anime music app. And i found a J-Rock Radio I believe. And I download it, so, I see an Anime Music station. And I'm like, "Oooooooooh...This is gonna be so AWESOMEBALLZ." So I click it, or tap it, and I hear this English song. Which that was the last thing I expected to hear. I'm like "Yoooo... Dis iz meh language!" but then I notice something. The melody and the lyrics we're beautiful. One sentence in the song really got my attention, '100 Million and 2000 years,' and just the way it was sung... Oooo, I got those feelz, almost like out of Anohana. So I flip over to my Internet browser and Google, '100 Million and 2000 years,' First thing that pops up is... Mariah Carey Wiki. I'm like, "What iz dis shit? I likez her music but she ain't never done no Anime music." I scroll down to a little video on Youtube. It had the English lyrics to Genesis of Aquarion. I listen to the first part of it, and I'lm like "Daaaaayum. Wrong Song, this chiz is in Japanese." then I notice BOOM, its the same beautiful melody and music. I was just thinking, 'They dubbed the theme song to this show! Like Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club! AWESOMEBALLZZ! Then it gets to the English Part. The Japanese part was plain beautiful but with the English, its like a cherry and icing on Honey-sempai's cake! So I ended up downloading the song, along with a whole My Chemical Romance Album. Heh, heh, heh.**

**So, now to where I get on track. Thank you for all the Favorites and Follows! And I'm crossing my fingers for a review or two. Please! Its like favorites and follows are water and milk to me, reviews are CANDY, POP, RAMEN, PASTA~~~ Heck, but if you don't want to review, I most definetly can live with follows and favorites. Because that too shows that you enjoy this story. I certainly enjoy thinking of what I want to end up happening in the future to Hitomi. And I really need some help deciding, pairing. I don't to make the pairing like the main thing. Especially this early in the story, since I hate when fics make people fall in love as soon as they see each other and few chapters later, ya know *wink wink, nudge nudge*. So anyway, I appreciate any Pairing suggestions. Please no yaoi and yuri, not that I hate those kinds of fics, but I suck at writing those. So, please! I need help. I could even put Hitomi with Orochimaru, I wouldn't want to... But, uh yeah. Please no HUGE age difference. Like when canon starts Hitomi would be 18 I belive, so please not Jiraiya. Plus I wish he would have had a chance to be with Tsunade. (TT-TT)**

**SUUUUPER off track in the Author Comment Section today! So, yeah. Please Review, for faster updating! **

**Happy Holidays!**

**~Hasta~La~Pasta~**

**And May Death the Kid and Natsu Be With You**


	6. Dango Shops!

I always seemed to get up super early, like there's an alarm clock inside of me. Or maybe it's because of the high amount of time I tend to spend napping. So I ended up waking up at 4:00 a.m. and it kind of sucked. So I ended up cleanng my apartment (ICK) and cooking breakfast. I ended up finishing around 6:00. A sleepy Sasuke came out of his room and sat at the table. I gave him his breakfast. He looked at it, and looked back up at me. "Hey, its ramen, doughnuts, and bacon! All of the nutrients and vitamins you'll ever need!" I exclaimed."If you want to be the fat diabetic you most likely will be in a few more years of your sugar and ramen diet." he said. "Hey! You forgot sodium, brat!" I said with a growl. _'To think I was in a pretty freaking awesome mood.'_ I thought to myself. I looked at my bedroom door. "Sasuke, when Naruto comes out, we're not gonna tell him the whole truth on what happened last night. I remember seeing him getting hit really hard on the head soI doubt he barely remembers what happened last night." I said. "It's not like I care. You do you what you want." Sasuke said. "Your attitude really pisses me off, you Duck Haired Brat!" I exclaimed. I heard my bedroom door open.

"Nice to see your awake, Sleeping Beauty! You feeling alright?" I said with a freindly smile. His eyes we're wide, "Um, yeah. I just have a really huge head ache." he said. He looked over at Sasuke. "TEME! Did you kidnap me!?" Naruto exclaimed pointing and glaring at Sasuke. "Hn. As if I would care enough to do that." Sasuke said with a smirk. "So, Naruto, do you want some food. We got Bacon... doughnuts... And ramen!" I said. His eyes twinkled when I said ramen.

As he was scarfing down bowl after bowl, I looked at Sasuke. "At least some one can appreciate my cooking skills!" I said. "He'll become diabetic too." Sasuke said. "You *sluuurp* are an *sluuuuurp* ass." Naruto said.I chuckled. I love how I ended up saving the brat's little rival. "I like you, Naruto. Your officially allowed to come here anytime you want!" I said pointing at Naruto. He gave me a smile. I looked at Sasuke who gave went and gave me a look that said, 'I will kill you in your sleep.'

Soon the two boys went and began walking to school. I went to the market and I ended up running into Katashi. "What's up, Hyuuga-Brat?" I said with tomatos, ramen, and peanut butter in my hands. "I just got done with some training. I'm on my way to get dango." he said. "Ooooooo, we'lre getting dango! Thank you for inviting me and thank you soo much for offering to pay!" I said. "WHAT!? I said nothing about you coming along. And I most definetly said nothing about you coming along." Katashi said trying to keep himself calm.I pushed my groceries in his arms and began to pull him along to the nearby dango shop.

When we got there, I ordered, well alot. Which resulted in getting glared at by Katashi as I ate. "Thank you, Katashi!" I said. He gave me glare, then sighed. ""So, Hitomi. What happened to Daisuke. He has been extremely happy and brave lately. But also reckless. He tried to beat up some bullies that would always pick on him. He ended up getting beaten up." He said. My eyes widened. "Is Daisuke okay?" I asked. "He'ls fine, he'ls at home resting. I asked him what made him want to do something so reckless. He told me to ask you." he said. I sighed, and told him what happened.

"Naruto? THE Naruto Uzumaki?

He's the Fox!" Katashi exclaimed. "That's fools talk. It was sealed inside of him when he was a newborn. He had no choice about it. And he's the only thing thats standing between this village and the Nine Tails. And if you met the kid, and if you talked to him, you would be able to see the kindness in that kid." my Sharingan blinked at him. "I see..." Katashi said. He got up, and calmly walked away from the table. See? This is why Hyuuga-Brat pisses me the fuck off! Oooo... That boy, he dirty. His dirty ass. He. Dirty.

Heh, sorry excuse my rage. So yeah. I went home and began to make myself some lunch. "Ah, Shit. I totally forgot to give Sasuke a lunch. And I doubt Naruto has a lunch too." I looked up at the clock. "Might as well some of the riceballs I made." I said. I got two plates with rice balls onlked over to the Academy. When I went inside and got to their classroom and saw that Naruto was sitting in the hallway. "Hey, Naruto. Did I make it before lunch?"" I asked. "Yeah you made it." he said. "Awesome! Here, I made you some lunch." I said handing him one of the plates. He gave me a grateful grin. "Thanks Hitomi!" he said. ""What did you do to get in trouble anyway?" I asked. "Nothing." he said. "Oh really?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows at him. "No seriously, we had Mizuki-sensei today and he just sent me out of the room." he said. I narrowed my eyes, 'Damn you Mizuki.' "Okay, Naruto. I actually believe you. Just tell someone if he keeps doing this. Your probably missing out on an important lesson." I said. 'I may have to talk to the Hokage.'I went inside of the classroom and quite a few stares went my way.

I saw Sakura in there who gave me a big wave. I gave her a grin, and went over t Sasuke. "Here's your lunch, brat." I said and ruffled his hair causing him to give me a hard glare. "Why hello there, Hitomi..." Mizuki-sensei said from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around causing a few giggles. "Sup, Mizuki-Sensei." I said. "Would you mind helping me demonstrating something that requires chakra control. Who better to that, than an Uchiha?" Ooooo, this man irks me. "Sure, whatever Mizuki sensei." I walked on the wall and hung from upside down on the ceiling, and yawned. I heard a series of "oooo's" and "ahh's" I jumped down and yawned again.

"That is one thing thatyou need great chakra control for." "Yo, Sensei? Can I leave now?" I asked causing a few more giggles. He gave me a small glare, "Sure, thank you Hitomi."

I calmly left and patted Naruto on the head as I passed by him. As I was leaving, I didn't expect the ANBU to stop me. "The Lord Hokage wants your presence." one of them said. I sighed, "Man, this is dirty." I said as I turned around anad walked towards the Hokage's office.

"Hey, Hokage. What's up?" I said with a smile. "I would like to ask you about an incident that happened last night that involved two drunk civilians." He said firmly. "Ooooh... Okay, I'll tell you the whole story." I said and I told him all that happened. "... Seriously, you need to call those two ANBU here. I still have a bone to pick with them jerks." I finished. The Hokage nodded. "You let Naruto sleep in your apartment?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm not heartless enough to let some kid sleep on the street where theres rapists, drunks, and every kind of crazy folk." I said. "Thank you." The Hokage said with his eyes closed. "Yeah, no problem. He's a good kid. And you need to do something about Mizuki. He put Naruto in the hall today and he said he didn't do anything. And I believe him" I said. "I will handle it, Hitomi." he said. "Thanks, Hokage. So are we done here?" I asked. "Yes, you may leave." he said. "Later! Take care of yourself!" I said as I left.


End file.
